User blog:WhiteSeraph/Total's LoL Resource
Mmmkay, in this blog I shall include pretty much everything you need to start playing LoL, as well as links to some guides that make starting out a LOT easier. Like for srs. Background I made this blog for a number of reasons, the most prominent being that I'm tired of looking up guides for people just beginning their LoL experience. Haha jk. The real reason I made this is because when I started, there were no guides. Well, there were, but they pretty much sucked. If I had these available when I began, I would saved a lot of time. Instead, I was left with a trial-and-error approach. You guys don't want a trial-and-error approach link mine. Getting Started Here's what you need to do to start playing: Sign Up and Download the Client Signing up is important. Obviously. You can't play without an account. A download link is included once you finish the sign up process. Make sure you sign up using this link, since it gives me supersexy recruiter points. If you're going to play seriously, you'll want Skype to communicate with your team more effeciently. Guide Links Links to general guides for the game. Some of these are pretty helpful, and I'll be adding more over time. Beginner Links Guide for Newbies! This guide details some of the key concepts in LoL, and answers some of the most common questions that new players ask. Familiarize yourself with the terminology and lingo This is an important part of being a good LoL player. You need to know what phrases such as "Karth ult at 3ping" and "top river jungle bush warded" mean. Novice Links In-Depth Item Guide Items are extremely important, so knowing what they do and how their effects work is a good idea. Random bits of advice from ME *Don't rely on ONE FUCKING CHAMPION... Okay, this is understandable when you don't own any champs yet because you just started and Gangplank is available for free that week and you REALLY LIKE GANGPLANK, but once you get to like Summoner Level 10, you should have a few cheap champions. Learn them. *Don't buy runes at all until you can buy Tier 3 runes. Spend your IP on champions, or save it up until you hit level 30. *Make sure you place your masteries every level. They can be game-changers. *Revive is a stupid ass spell. Why? It means you're planning on dying enough to make it a viable pick. Gay. *Flash-Ignite is the best default summoner spell choice. *Don't even bother buying RP until you hit level 30. You'll end up wasting money on champions, or on skins for champions that you'll never play. At 30 you'll have a better grasp on who you like and don't like. *NEVER BUY CHAMPIONS WITH RP. YOU CAN BUY ALL OF THEM WITH IP. SPEND YOUR RP ON SKINS OR 10 DAY IP BOOSTS. *Play as much as possible until you hit level 10, then give yourself a few days off. *Sion too strong. Category:Blog posts